


Leaving him behind

by YunaOnTheRun



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damn I underestimated my love for Angst, Engagement, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, This starts really light and turns really angsty, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaOnTheRun/pseuds/YunaOnTheRun
Summary: Kidou is Teikoku's coach.Gouenji is the holy emperor.Endou just wants to hold them again.(A look into a Universe in which the members of the break trio are engaged during the events of IE GO)





	Leaving him behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story on Ao3! I used to write Fanfics on the german FanFiction.net but other than that I am a novice ^^° (If you find mistakes or smthn feel free to tell me, all critique is helpfull after all!)
> 
> I've been a big fan of Inazuma Eleven since I was a young teen and honestly, the break trio just deserves so much more love and fanfics so well here I am c: I'll probably write another story for Chrono Stone abt the pairing, I already have an outline I just don't seem to find the motivation to write it. So instead I worked over this OS, because what else is a girl supposed to do?
> 
> Anyway I hope you have fun with the story :)
> 
>  
> 
> Quick note!
> 
> I know that in the series Endou invites Tenma home AFTER the Teikoku match, but for the sake of this story, I flipped both events. I hope you can forgive me v.v
> 
> Also, it's not really important for reading, but since GO plays in the future, I took the liberty of imagining a more open world. So the relationship of Endou, Gouenji and Kidou wouldn't be anything drama worthy in the eyes of the public. Maybe I'm too idealistic, but hey it would be a nice world :)

 

 

“If you want to, you can come over for dinner.”

 

"Y-yes! I'd love that!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Tenma in all his dreams and wishes never expected his evening to go like this. To be invited to dinner by his coach, the arguably coolest person on the entire planet (directly after his childhood hero) was most definitely the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.  _Well maybe joining Raimon and seeing Kenshins is a bit more amazing, but god damn let the kid be dramatic._

 

The air between them was filled with chatter. Giddiness was practically radiating from Tenma as he bombarded the coach with questions. Too many for Endou to answer all of them, not that that stopped Tenma in any way shape or form. 

 

"AND THEY WERE KIDNAPPED?!" 

 

"Yeah, but luckily we managed to defeat them and free both girls." 

 

"OH MY GOD, YOU DEFEATED DEMONS! IN SOCCER! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW DEMONS PLAY SOCCER!! What did they look like?! Were they cool?- No wait, they kidnapped Otonashi and your other friend... They can't be cool. On the other hand, they are still demons, and demons are cool..."

 

Endou could only smile at Tenmas apparent internal crisis. The boy had so much energy, it reminded him of his childhood. Even Otonashi had once said that Tenma was like a younger version of him, hyped up on sugar and coffee. It was probably meant as a well-meant jab at his soccer-crazy personality, but looking at the teen radiating sparkles next to him, Endou felt content with the comparison. 

 

Neither of them noticed how much time passed until they were suddenly in front of Endou's house. Tenma just stopped in the middle of questioning Endou about his first real soccer match. His eyes widened to the size of plates and his mouth flapped up and down like a fish. 

 

“Doesn't look like my place, does it?” Tenmas head whipped around to face Endou, an incredulous expression on his face. The coach laughed a bit nervously. _It wasn't that bad, right?_ The Brunettes head swiveled back to face the house, his eyes racking over the well-kept garden to the double garage and onto the literal pond, not even touching upon the actual building yet. 

 

"Is that-" Tenmas voice shifted a few notes higher as he looked over to Endou once more. "Is that a pool?" The coach only nodded and Tenma.exe crashed. The teen stared at him. Open moth and unblinking. It was honestly a bit unnerving. Shuffling a bit on the spot Endou finally decided to just go inside and hope the teen would stop staring at him. Wrong move, because as soon as Endou reached the door, Tenma spotted something else that threw of his entire world perception. A small little insignificant detail, the nameplate. Which didn't sport just one name, no. It took a few seconds of Tenma staring at the plate before the tasteful writing registered in his mind.

 

Endou quickly ushered the boy inside the house to avoid any more neighbors being alerted by a screaming teenager in his front yard. It semi-worked, the nice old lady across the road did give him a disgruntled look but other than that he seemed to be in the green.

 

As soon as the boy was seated in his living room and had some time to calm down he looked a bit ashamed as he apologized for making a scene. Endou couldn't handle the downtrodden look Tenma was giving him and tried his best to make the brunette feel better. 

 

- 

 

“So." Tenma began, his mouth full of half-chewed noodles. Endou was fretting about the carpet just a bit when he watched the boy's eating habits. (Not that he was even slightly better). "Why do you live with Kidou and Gouenji?” 

 

"Oh." He felt a bit surprised. The topic had just been dropped after arriving, and Endou had mostly forgotten about it. Not that it was something he didn't like talking about, quite the opposite, really. He felt a soft smile stretch out on his face. "Well, you know..." He started, shifting his gaze onto his left hand. Tenma instinctively followed the coaches' eyes and spotted a shiny gold band on Endous ring finger. "We're engaged." 

 

Tenma felt the excitement bubbling up in his chest. His coach was engaged to two of the most famous people in the soccer world?! Not to mention Endou himself was a famous person in the soccer world, basically, three absolute celebrities, one of which was his coach, were going to marry! He was about to burst into another frenzy of questions and excitement when he took a look at his coach. At the soft and private smile on the normally so loud and big man. Tenma held his excitement down and instead gave the man across the table a big and bright smile. He would let out the excitement later, for now maybe staying a bit calmer was more appropriate. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn't help it. Couldn't help himself but glare at the opposing team's coach. He was being obvious, he knew he was being obvious. Endou had noticed, Shindou had noticed, hell even Kurama had noticed. But he couldn't stop. Because every time he tried, he remembered Endou's warm smile when he had talked about his future husbands and the look of utter hurt that had flashed over the man's face when he had seen who Teikokus coach was. The goggle-wearing man, on the other hand, was as impassive as ever, watching over the game and not even turning to look at Endou once. As if he was over him. 

 

“You don't like him, do you?” Shindou had raised one of his eyebrows at him. Tenma looked away from the object of his distaste to instead give his captain a sheepish look. He scratched his head.

 

“It's just that I don't get why an old member of Raimon would help Fifth Sector." He replied. It wasn't necessarily a lie. He didn't get it. But that wasn't the reason he pierced the man with glares every chance he got. Shindou narrowed his eyes a little, he looked at Tenma unbelieving.

 

“There's more to it.”

 

Tenma gulped and looked to the floor. He was a terrible liar, wasn't he?

 

“You don't have to tell me, just make sure it doesn't affect your plays.” The gentle sounding teen said, before walking away.

 

After that exchange, he finally got a grip on himself. Loosing to Teikoku because of his sloppy movements was the last thing he wanted. So Tenma got serious and played to the best of his abilities. If he still glared at Kidou during the break, it was nothing he cared enough about to correct.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So that's it?" Endou's voice sounded strangely calm. Kidou on the other end of the room bit his lip in a movement that seemed uncharacteristically unsure. As if the genius playmaker Kidou Yuuto himself didn't know what to expect. 

 

The Raimon Eleven had just left the room, brimming with determination in regards to taking down Fifth Sector. Left in the room were only Kidou and Endou. The air between them laid tense. 

 

“The reason you suddenly vanished with nothing but a short text as an explanation?” The goalkeeper asked he didn't raise his voice, it still maintained that clear and leveled tone that didn't suit him at all. It felt as though if he'd differ from it, his voice would break. Kidou couldn't read his voice, nor his face, nor his body language. He was at a loss. Of what to think and what to do. “Don't you think I might have been worried? Don't you think you should have involved me?” Kidou couldn't say anything. Glad for his tinted glasses he avoided looking Endou into his eyes as if he could run from the conversation that way.

 

Silence rung between them for what felt like a small eternity. What was he supposed to say? That it was part of the plan to not tell him? That Kidou had missed him terribly? That he had wanted to protect Endou? That... he had made a mistake?

 

“Why," It was once again Endou who broke the silence. Of course, it was. Kidou was too much of a coward to say anything. "Is it that whenever something happens, I'm the last one Shuuya and you trust to help?” Endous voice wavered and broke down into something so vulnerable and small that Kidou felt like he couldn't breathe for a second. Like a sharp pain, the want to make it better paired with the knowledge that he was the one who hurt him in the first place. 

 

“Mamoru… I...” He swallowed thickly, taking a step towards the other man. There were so many explanations, so many reasons, they whirled through his head faster then he could even form a concrete thought out of them. They left him speechless of what to say, how to _explain_. And then he looked up, looked at Endou and all thoughts left his mind. The utter hurt reflected in those brown eyes took him aback. He realized then that whatever reasons he had didn't matter. Because right now the two of them were neither Endou the legendary goalkeeper and Coach of the Raimon Eleven, nor Kidou the genius playmaker and a founding member of the Resistance. Right now they were Mamoru and Yuuto, and one of them had hurt the other.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Mamoru grabbed his suit and pulled him in a desperate hug. He clung to him like a lifeline, and Yuuto could feel the warmth scorching up inside him. He had missed Mamoru so much, so  _so_ much. And he had fucked up, god he had fucked up badly. But Mamoru was here, was holding him in his arms, and for the first time in weeks, he was actually okay. There was still a lot they had to go through of course there was, but at least for now he was okay. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, one of your students probably hates me.” The chuckle Yuuto got in response indicated that Mamoru was feeling better.

  
  
“You kind of deserve it, jerk.” The goggle-wearing man couldn't argue with that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can't believe this.” He carded a hand through his hair, slumping back down against the couch. Yuuto looked at the brunette goalkeeper with something like desperation. “Are you sure?”

 

Mamoru couldn't help the glare that slid onto his face at that question. “You think I wouldn't recognize Shuuya?” The question sounded more sour than intended, but the man just didn't care enough to correct it. His elbows dug into his thighs, his mind racing about what he had witnessed in Fifth Sector. As if dyed tips and a change of hos wardrobe were enough to hide his identity. 

 

"Sorry," Yuuto said, voice a bit quieter. Mamoru immediately felt bad.

 

“No, no it's my fault.” He sighed, averting his gaze and leaning back against the couch. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, concentrated his gaze onto the ceiling. “He has to have something planned. There's no way he would actually agree with Fifth Sector.” The frown on his face deepened.

 

"I hope so," Kidou replied, shifting closer to his fiancee. Their thighs pressed against each other, as Yuuto softly took ahold of Mamorus hand. "I don't know what we would do if he doesn't." Anybody else would have missed the hint of desperation in Yuutos voice. 

 

“No," Mamoru leaned closer to him. "He definitely has something planned. I know it.”

 

Yuuto could only admire the strength and conviction Mamorus eyes held. "How?" He wanted that stability, wanted the trust Mamoru had in Shuuya. Because he felt like he was losing hope. Mamoru in reply slightly raised his left hand, displaying the engagement ring all of them had bought together in Italy a year ago. "He's still wearing it..." He murmured softly.

 

Kidou's eyes widened and shifted to look at his own ring. The creases in between his brows smoothed out just the tiniest bit as he leaned even further into Mamoru.

 

“Why didn't he just tell-” Mamorus pointed glare made him shut up almost immediately.

 

“You're both idiots.” The brunette man whispered. Somberly gazing out the window he added, “I just hope… that whatever it is he's planning it won't get him in trouble.” Both men knew perfectly well what a futile hope that sentiment was. 

  
  
If Shuuya had opted to not tell them about his plans, they'd most definitely be dangerous.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was said and done, the revolution was over, Fifth Sector had been disbanded. There was no holy emperor anymore, no resistance and no fight. Well for all but the three of them. 

 

“What should I call you? Gouenji? Ishido? Who even are you right now?” It wasn't often that Mamoru would sound this angry. It left a bad taste in Yuuto's mouth.

 

“Mamoru-” Shuuya didn't get far.

 

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" The brunette's voice sounded completely different than when he had confronted Kidou a few weeks ago. "It's been _months_ since I last saw you! And when I finally do you infiltrated Fifth Sector, knowing full well how easily it could have brought you in danger!" With him, Yuuto realized, Mamoru had been hurt. With Gouenji he was afraid and that fear made him lash out.

 

"Did you even think for a second that maybe we'd like to know about that?!" Mamoru didn't want an answer, he wanted to continue ranting. Yuuto saw it in the way his eyes were glistering in the dim light of the stadium's conference room. He understood why all too clearly. 

 

"You just ran off without even trying to talk to us!" The man swallowed heavily and a deep-seated pain flashed over his face. "Can't you trust us? Is that the problem?" He took a step back, his voice growing quieter. Across from them, Yuuto could see Shuuyas eyes jumping between him and Mamoru. His face was mushed with emotions, most prominently guilt. Yuuto didn't know how he felt about it. The first wave of relief he had felt after realizing Shuuya was safe had long since vanished. The fear too was gone. Left was... A weirdly empty feeling. Yuuto knew factually he was hurting, but he was numb to it emotionally. 

 

"If it's not that, I just don't get it." Mamorus voice broke in the middle of the sentence. His posture slumped, now that his anger had worn off. 

 

"I… didn't think it would..." Shuuya had averted his eyes from both of them. "I thought it would be better like this." The sentence was quiet, something that didn't suit Shuuya. But well right now nothing about the figure in front of them suited him. It was that realization that finally hit Yuuto, that pushed down the numbness and brought up the pain and helplessness he had felt during these last days and weeks. He could feel his eyes getting wet, while he physically tried to keep the tears from falling. 

 

Heartbeats passed excruciatingly slow between them, tinged in silence that spoke of regret and pain. Shuuya looked at them, really looked at them and his gaze shifted one last time before he opened his mouth.

 

"I'm sorry.”

 

Mamoru crashed all three of them into a hug, faster than Yuuto could even realize. He felt his heart plummet and whatever resemblance of control he had been able to hold over his emotions slip. The tears in his eyes stung nearly as bad as the urgent need to scramble closer to Shuuya and Mamoru.

 

“You're an idiot.” It was the first thing he had said during the whole exchange, but it was enough to tell the others how he felt. Because even after this whole mess of lies and secrecy, nobody knew him better than the two men in his arms. There was a lot still unsaid, and their relationship wouldn't just go back to how it used to be before all of this had happened.

 

But this was a beginning.

 

 

 


End file.
